Plenitude
by dlz
Summary: MM. Após Pandora #9.09 , Lois e Clark se tornam definitivamente um casal. R


**Disclaimer**: Trata-se de uma história cujo único propósito é entreter sem a intenção de infringir os direitos autorais das obras nas quais foram inspiradas ou auferir qualquer lucro.

* * *

"Foi ou não uma das melhores experiências da sua vida?" perguntou Lois, ainda eufórica e com o saco de pipocas pelo final enquanto saía do elevador logo acompanhada por Clark.

Havia duas semanas que, exaurida das constantes viagens de ida e vinda de Smallville, a morena havia alugado um apartamento no edifício próximo ao Planeta Diário, algo que incomodava Clark, já que não podia mais desfrutar da companhia da amada todos os dias antes e após o expediente, ainda que com isso pudesse finalmente se livrar do artifício da caminhonete para levá-la de carona, e entre um salvamento e outro como "Blur" pudessem sempre estar juntos. Por outro lado, estava satisfeito com o rumo que o relacionamento dos dois havia tomado naqueles últimos dias. Estava solidificado seus sentimentos por Lois, e ela já não se sentia mais tão desconfortável na presença dele, relutando ou mesmo difarçando as palpitações que sentia a cada vez que ele entrava na sala no trabalho, sem ao menos imaginar que ele na verdade podia escutá-las à milhas de distância.

"Agora posso entender o motivo de você gostar tanto dessas competições de Monsters Truck" comentou ele, forçando algo que deveria ser satisfação pelo evento assistido, embora não conseguisse esconder o escárnio com o comentário, ao que ela se virou para vê-lo com um sorriso.

"Não precisa mentir para me agradar, Smallville!" devolveu ela, compreendendo os sinais de frustração de Kent. "Além do mais, você sabe que não sou fã de balé"

Clark também sorriu. Não era segredo que para ele não fazia o menor sentido ver um monte de caminhonetes gigantes serem destruídas em meio a uma arena para diversão do público e que Lois era mesmo uma mulher de gosto incomum.

"É... parece que você me pegou" disse ele, sem a menor pretensão de esconder a farsa, imaginando se teria que dizer o quanto havia detestado o evento em si, embora os sorrisos de Lois ao seu lado na platéia tenham compensado cada momento de sofrimento.

Lois devolveu um sorriso malicioso, dando início ao que parecia a brincadeira entre os dois que sempre começava com trocas de olhares e sorrisos por detrás dos monitores no jornal durante a jornada de trabalho, que se estendia a carícias no almoço e terminava no almoxarifado do Planeta Diário ao final do dia, com beijos apaixonados quase sempre interrompidos por um estagiário novo e desorientado.

"Peguei, é?" perguntou ela, puxando-o pela camiseta branca vestida por debaixo do casaco marrom, prova de que ele havia aposentado de uma vez por todas as cores primárias.

"Pegou" confirmou ele, compreendendo o tom a indagação, aproximando-se com o gesto e fitando-a nos olhos.

Parados em frente à porta do apartamento de Lois, ficaram os dois se olhando por um tempo. Naqueles poucos segundos, inúmeras coisas se passaram à mente de Clark. Um retrospecto de sua vida naquelas últimas semanas passou bem diante de seus olhos enquanto tinha os de Lois à sua frente refletindo sua própria alma. Tudo o que viveu e sofreu quando do desaparecimento da mulher amada veio à memória de Kent, assim como o fortalecimento de sua vontade, e a derrocada da sua própria humanidade. Lembrou do momento em que a reencontrou, e como revê-la aqueceu seu coração endurecido no rígido treinamento no Ártico, e como descobriu, inclusive após confrontar seu pai biológico, que poderia ao mesmo tempo ser Clark Kent, o sujeito de boas maneiras que sempre foi, e o Blur, aquele que fazia as coisas extraordinárias e que dava esperança às pessoas. Pensou o quando era capaz de mudar o destino da humanidade, e até mesmo salvar Zod de si mesmo.

Sorriu, e depois de pensar em tudo aquilo, olhando para Lois, Clark tinha cada vez mais a certeza de que podia fazer muito mais sem desvencilhar-se de quem ele era não fosse por ela, a mulher que lhe dava a força suficiente para se tornar aquele que também deveria ser.

Aproximaram-se, e beijaram-se apaixonadamente, fazendo a morena derrubar o pacote com pipocas no corredor. E os dois se esqueceram de tudo o que havia ao seu redor, pois tudo o que precisavam estava bem ali, diante um do outro. Lois enlaçou-o pelo pescoço, mergulhando seus dedos entre seus cabelos, enquanto Clark puxou-a pela cintura bem junto a si. A respiração de ambos era ofegante, e o moreno podia sentir o coração acelerado da amada bater em seu peito. Lois afastou o rosto, emitindo um pequeno gemido, enquanto procurava as chaves da porta no bolso do casaco de couro, ao mesmo tempo em que Clark não conseguia afastar suas mãos do corpo dela, descobrindo suas formas e a pele ouriçada por debaixo da camiseta regata branca. Ao encontrar as chaves, Lois lhe deu as costas para abrir a porta, deixando-o extasiar com o aroma de suas madeixas soltas que tocavam suas faces.

Logo seguida de Clark, Lois entrou, e ele deu uma olhada ao redor. Não era a primeira vez que estava ali, eis que a ajudou com a mudança, e notou que a namorada não parecia muito preocupada com a arrumação, pois ainda havia caixas lacradas de mudança pelos cantos, e a mobília estava amontoada no meio da sala.

"Como pode ver, ainda não tive tempo de arrumar as coisas por aqui" comentou, embora despreocupada.

"Lois..."

"Não esperava que viéssemos pra cá" disse ela.

"Lois..."

"Por isso não tenho nada na geladeira para oferecer" continuou ela.

Clark parou os olhos nos dela, e sorriu. Lois também sorriu. Estavam cientes de que haviam chegado a um momento da relação em que não precisavam mais disfarçar o que sentiam um pelo outro. Eram amigos. Eram namorados. E estavam a poucos instantes de se tornarem amantes. Assim, como se não pudessem mais se conter, resolveram continuar de onde haviam parado instantes atrás, e abraçaram-se e beijaram-se com ímpeto, por vezes perdendo o equilíbrio para esbarrarem num móvel e outro, até encontrarem o sofá, onde Lois o empurrou, fazendo-o sentar. Lois se sentou ao seu lado, e os dois continuaram a se beijar enlouquecidamente, tateando o corpo um do outro, descobrindo novos pedaços de carne e contornos outrora somente imaginados quando discretamente davam amassos pelos cantos do Planeta Diário, se é que podiam considerar-se discretos. Foi então que Clark enfiou a mão dentro da blusa de Lois, ao que a morena saltou do sofá.

Preocupado, Clark se adiantou num gesto de hesitação, embora seus sentidos o impulsionassem para seguir em frente, e Lois apenas sorriu, quase maldosa com a situação, caminhando lentamente pela sala, com o moreno agora ciente do jogo da namorada, e sem perdê-la de vista. Lois então reduziu a intensidade da iluminação, e tirou o casaco, atirando-o para longe. Sentado, sem tirar os olhos da amada, Clark fez o mesmo. Ela então lhe deu as costas e caminhou em direção ao aparelho de som, quando então colocou para tocar "Let's Stay Together", por Al Green. Insinuante, Lois se aproximou e se inclinou sobre Clark, que estendeu as mãos para o seu rosto, deslizando pelos seus braços.

"Vamos deixá-lo mais à vontade" sussurrou ela com a música tocando ao fundo, enquanto aproximava as mãos do volume que se avantajava sob as calças do namorado.

Tomado pela surpresa, Clark apenas a observou desabotoar o cinto e abrir os botões de suas calças. A morena então se afastou, e tirou as botas, atirando-as para longe. Lentamente, deixou-se seguir pelo ritmo da música, e o moreno percebeu que a namorada lhe preparava um striptease, porém, diferentemente de quando Lois fingiu ser uma stripper no Windgate Club, ela conseguia agora ser absolutamente sensual e deslumbrante, não que o deixasse de ser à época. Sem pestanejar, e eufórico como jamais antes esteve na vida, Clark removeu os sapatos com os próprios pés, e desceu as calças até os joelhos sem tirar os olhos dela, que agora, de costas, rebolava libidinosamente dentro dos jeans apertados, que sinuosamente deslizaram por seus quadris, revelando as nádegas firmes e bem esculpidas, atravessadas por uma minúscula lingerie enterrada em seu vão.

A morena olhou-o por cima do ombro, satisfeita com o efeito que causara em Kent e seu membro avantajado, e rebolou descendo os jeans até o chão, deixando à mostra o par de pernas esguias e torneadas que Clark tanto admirava. Chutou as calças para longe e se virou dançando suavemente ao ritmo da música. Aproximou-se de Clark, que acompanhava enfeitiçado cada movimento da namorada, e tirou-lhe as calças. Gentilmente, ela se sentou com as pernas abertas em suas coxas musculosas, apoiando os joelhos no sofá, e ajudou-o a remover a camiseta. Com o peitoral de Kent desnudo à sua frente, Lois não apenas admirou o homem que tinha diante de si, como o tocou, deslizando as mãos por todo o seu torso e abdôme bem definido. O moreno não se conteve e deslizou as mãos pelas pernas de Lois, tocando-a nas coxas e sentindo o suave tecido da lingerie em seus dedos famintos que logo encontraram as nádegas. Enterrou as mãos naquela carne macia e firme e a puxou, fazendo-a deslizar sobre si e sentar-se sobre o volume que se erguia sob seus boxers. Lois estremeceu ao sentir, mesmo através das roupas íntimas, o atrito do membro enrijecido e latejante de Clark contra seu sexo quente e úmido que florescia cada vez mais de excitação. O moreno olhou para ela, como se não acreditasse na visão que tinha diante de si. Deslizou sua mão pela face de Lois, até tocar-lhe nos lábios, e puxou-a para um beijo ardente.

Lois mergulhou os lábios nos de Clark, sedenta de paixão, enquanto seu corpo se contorcia sobre o dele, friccionando com movimentos circulares e de vai e vem a sua genitália contra o membro erétil que mal podia mais se conter dentro dos boxers do namorado. Extasiado, Clark deslizou as mãos por suas costas, e removeu-lhe a camiseta regata, relevando os seios seminus que ansiavam saltar do meia-taça que os protegia. Com ambas as mãos, o moreno os massageou, fazendo Lois ver estrelas de tanto tesão enquanto sentia o membro brotuberante do namorado duro como ferro entre suas pernas, deixando-a cada vez mais molhada e desesperada pela penetração enquanto se esfregava nele. Gentilmente, Clark desabotou o sutiã de Lois, e seus seios foram lentamente revelados, para finalmente saltar diante de seus olhos. O moreno continuou a massageá-los e a espremê-los com mais vontade, mergulhando a boca quente contra aquela textura macia, beijando-os e mordiscando-os, e quando os mamilos estavam completamente entumecidos, chupou-os com tamanha intensidade, que Lois sentiu as pernas estremecerem. Percebendo a excitação da namorada, Clark desceu as mãos para suas coxas, e deslizou os dedos para suas nádegas arrebitadas, encontrando o vão que as separava.

Sem maiores cerimônias, Clark a segurou pela cintura e a deitou no sofá, posicionando-se sobre ela, fazendo-a sentir seu membro robusto entre suas coxas, deslizando suas mãos cada vez mais vorazes por todo o seu corpo, até conseguir enfiar uma delas dentro da lingerie totalmente molhada, enquanto a beijava alternadamente no pescoço e nos lábios, fazendo-a gemer dentro de sua boca a cada chupada atrevida que ele lhe fazia na língua. A morena abriu as pernas para que ele pudesse identificar o quanto ela estava excitada, e Clark deslizou a mão por sua bem aparada vulva carnuda até o clitóris, quando então começou a massegeá-lo, para êxtase de Lois, que rebolou no sofá, ajudando o namorado a descer a calcinha. Rapidamente, Clark se levantou, e enquanto removia os boxers, revelando para Lois seu membro completamente duro e faminto, admirou a beleza esculpida do corpo da amada. A morena abriu-lhe insinuantemente as pernas, e Kent se deitou sobre ela, fazendo-a delirar ao finalmente sentir a glande encaixar na fissura estreita da entrada vaginal para logo em seguida o membro do namorado penetrá-la por inteiro.

"Ahhhhh!" gritou Lois, sentido as faces imediatemente ruborecerem e as lágrimas de dor e prazer se desmancharem com o suor do rosto.

Clark começou com movimentos lentos de vai e vem, temendo machucá-la, quando então a morena abraçou-o com as pernas e cravou-lhe as unhas nas nádegas, puxando-o para mais dentro de si, gemendo cada vez mais alto a cada estocada, fazendo-o acelerar as penetradas. Hesitante, o moreno procurou não jogar todo seu peso sobre a namorada, e tentou controlar a força das enterradas. Lois, no entanto, parecia insaciável, e o puxava para mais, ao que ele não se atreveu deixar de atender seus apelos. Clark intensificou os movimentos, e quando as estocadas se tornaram mais firmes e os movimentos mais frenéticos, Lois sentiu o corpo estremecer e suas pernas amortecerem, antecipando o que seria um orgasmo. As investidas do moreno se tornavam mais fortes e rápidas, e quando ele abaixou os olhos para ver o corpo reluzente pelo suor de Lois sob si, sentiu aproximar-se o momento em que seu gozo jorraria para dentro da amada. Ela cravou-lhe as unhas nas costas, puxando-o mais para si, quando então sentiu um calor em forma de líquido transparente e viscoso sair de seu corpo através da vagina, e quando ainda estava em espasmo causado pelo orgasmo, sentiu o gozo igualmente quente e espesso de Clark se esvair de seu membro dentro dela, seguido de um gemido de prazer do moreno que cessou os movimentos do ato sexual lentamente.

Os olhos de ambos de encontraram e os dois sorriram, anestesiados de prazer. Clark deslizou seu membro para fora da vagina ainda pulsante e dolorida de Lois, e deixou-se deitar seu corpo viril atrás dela, abraçando-a pela cintura.

O casal permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, recuperando-se do seu estado de êxtase. Ao sentir Lois aconchegar-se em seu corpo nu, Clark apoiou a cabeça com a mão e olhou-a por cima. A morena estava com os olhos fechados e um sorriso nos lábios. Ele então deslizou suavemente os dedos por suas faces ruborizadas e úmidas de suor e lágrimas, afastando gentilmente as mechas grudadas na testa.

"Eu amo você" disse ele.

"Eu também amo você" disse ela.

Clark continuou a observá-la até que Lois finalmente adormeceu. Beijou-a na testa e se aconchegou próximo de seu rosto, certo de que sua vida era agora finalmente plena, e logo em seguida também adormeceu.

* * *

**Dedicatória**: Para **Thayaná**, minha amiga secreta no **Totally Clois **!


End file.
